The One With the Final Wedding
by pizza1234
Summary: This is where Rachel and Ross get married. It' s a prewedding story with Rachel, Monica and Phoebe right before heading to the ceremony.


The day had finally come for their wedding. After so many failed relationships, and successful divorces, the day for Rachel's and Ross' wedding had come. No one had one doubt that this marriage of Ross' would not end up like the previous 3, in a divorce. This was it. This was final. This would be forever.

Rachel, Phoebe and Rachel where in a private room finishing up getting ready for the wedding.

"I can not believe the day is finally here. You know, I always knew that you and Ross would end up together. Despite breaking up, and getting divorced, I knew you guys would always find your way back with each other." Rachel said.

"Oh, I know, I just can not believe it. Imagine if I would have gone to Paris, how different things would be." Rachel responded.

"If you think about it, it's because of me you two are getting married. I was the one who said the phalange was broken." Phoebe said.

They all smiled.

"Whatever it was, it was meant to be. Imagine if we had started out dating since high school. Do you guys think we would have stayed together this long?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all. You both have grown so much since then. I mean look at you! You were a spoiled brat who had everything, and you left it all and became your own person. And well for Ross, just take one look at him and there is a clear difference between high school Ross and current Ross." Monica answered.

"Maybe it was the divorces that changed him," Phoebe joked.

"Guys, I am just so happy. I know this is right. It just feels right. With Barry, I felt so nervous, so anxious. I think I knew from the moment I started dating him that it just wasn't meant to be; I just always avoided the idea. I mean he had everything and he really was a great guy, you know, apart from cheating on me multiple times. When he proposed, of course I was happy, but I wasn't this happy, you know? I was content. When Ross proposed, I was just so happy. It felt right. And now here I am, about to put on that wedding dress and walk down the aisle. I'm not anxious, my hands are steady as a rock, and I'm excited. This is a new chapter Ross, Emma and I are starting." Rachel said.

"Well we all are really happy for you three," said Monica.

"Look at us! I'm married, Monica married Chandler, has a kid with him and is living in the suburbs, and you are about to marry Ross with a child too," Phoebe exclaimed.

Rachel then said, "I know, right? Ten years ago, if any one had told us this is how we would be ending up, I would not believe them. I mean I would have loved to be married in ten years but if I would had been told I would be marrying Chandler, I would think they would be joking. Yet here I am."

"Huh, funny how things work out." Rachel said as she started tearing. "Life really does work out eventually, you just have to give it time. I am just so happy to have found you guys that day. I do not know where I would be without you guys. I mean would I even be here? Or would I have ended up marrying Barry and lived an unhappy life? Or would I be divorced? I am so grateful for you two, you guys mean so much to me."

"Oh, stop you are going to make us cry, and our makeup is all done!" Monica said.

"Well, whatever we can touch up afterwards," Phoebe said.

They all hugged each other. The three of them knew how lucky they were to have found each other. But they were not only thankful for each other, but for Ross, Chandler, and Joey because they were also a big role in their lives.

"Well, let's go slip on that wedding dress of mine." Rachel stated as she broke away from the hug.

"Yes, let's do that, and then Phoebe and I will go touch up our makeup." Monica answered.

Phoebe went to grab the dress that was hanging from a closet, still in its bag. As she unzipped a beautiful lace, strapless dress revealed itself. They all stared in admiration.

"It's beautiful," Monica said.

They all helped Rachel slip on the dress.

"Wow. It looks even more perfect than when I tried it on at the store," Rachel said.

"It is going to be a beautiful wedding, it is going to be a perfect wedding," Monica said.

They all smiled as they finished up the final touches before heading down the aisle.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you something!" Monica exclaimed. "It's your something borrowed." She then took out from her purse, the bracelet she had worn the day of her wedding.

"No bride is complete, and no wedding can be perfect without something borrowed," Monica said as she slid down the bracelet down Rachel's arm. Rachel began getting teary eyed again.

"Thank you so so so much," Rachel thanked. They hugged each other for a while. They had been friends forever, and they knew nothing would be able to break that bond between them.

"I just ask for one thing," Monica said.

"Anything, Monica, just name it and I will do it," Rachel answered.

"Just please do not lose it. Please try your hardest not too," Monica stated.

Rachel laughed, "Well, I promise I will try my hardest not too."

"I wonder what they guys are doing. They have it so easy, just throw on a suit, and you are ready to go. Girls have it so much harder," Phoebe said.

"They really do." Monica said.

"Well, whatever it is, we can not think about it right now," Monica said, and then looked at Rachel, "your wedding is about to start, and we need to start heading down."

"Wow. My wedding. It's happening, it all seems so surreal right now," Rachel said.

They all smiled.

"I know I just said, but I really am thankful for you two," Rachel told them, "I love you guys so much."

"We love you two," Phoebe said.

And with one last hug, they began walking down to the ceremony.


End file.
